Prelude to Big Time Phantom
by SSJ3kyuubi
Summary: After Pariah Dark's invasion of Amity Park, Things settle down for Danny and he's allowed to get back to his daily routine...for a day; and then a special visitor comes knocking on his door...Post Reign Storm. Part 1 of a bigger story.


**Hello Everyone! SSJ3Kyuubi here with a new crossover! Had Danny Phantom on the mind the last little while, which is what gave birth to this little gem! Here's the prologue to Prelude to Big Time Phantom!**

 **Prologue Start!**

Amity Park: at first glance it seems like your average urban city. But the residents will be the first to tell any tourist that it's the number one place to come to for ghost activity. Ironically though, tonight marks a rarity in Amity Park: a rather quiet night with no ghouls in sight. But that is about to change very soon…

"Alright, fifteen minutes until my favorite part of the shift: closing," a man in his early twenties with curly red hair and brown eyes spoke. The man was currently standing behind the counter at the local "GameGo" Store and was very giddy over the fact that he was mere minutes away from clocking out. Being on your feet for hours and sometimes having to listen to spoiled kids scream at their parents was enough to drive a guy insane. He couldn't wait to get out of the store, get out of his uniform, kick his feet up, and enjoy a nice, quiet, relaxing...

'Why did the lights just go off?' He asked himself as the store suddenly went dark. Maybe there was some kind of power outage?

"Great, just what I need right when I'm about to close…" The redhead complained. He was gearing up to head to the back area of the store where only employees could go when he noticed the light switch from the corner of his eyes. The strange thing was that it had been flicked down, turning off the lights.

"That's weird…" he said in confusion. Not thinking too much about it, he walked over and flipped the switch, turning the lights back on. With the problem seemingly solved, he went back to the counter. But three steps on his way back, the lights went were off once again.

"What the…" he walked back again and turned the lights back again only for a gaming figure to fall to the ground the second the lights were back on. The employee went over to the figure.

"Jeez, did the store just decide to fall apart on me at the end of my shift?" The second he reached for the figure though, things started to get really freaky. The figure inexplicably began hovering above the ground, scaring the employee. The red haired worker took a couple of steps back and shaking his head, hoping this was just some horrible hallucination. But fate was not so kind and now he had to look up to see the floating figure. To add to the strangeness, the lights once again were off and before he knew it, multiple gaming consoles still in their boxes were now defying gravity and flying all over the room, circling the man.

The red head was in a stunned silence as the madness continued. The spinning of several pieces of merchandise grew faster; the air in the store grew chillier by the second. And it was with all of that, it spoke.

"Tremble in fear mortal, for I am…THE BOX GHOST!"

With his announcement and appearance, all the floating artifacts ceased doing so, falling to the ground. The store worker came face to face with him: a ghost. A short, kind of stout, ghost in a gray hat and overalls hovering over him and daring to be imposing.

"Bow down before my cubical might, human!" The Box Ghost demanded.

The worker was once again in silence, but not for the reasons one might assume. This wasn't "Scared out of your mind, life flashing before your eyes" silence. No, this was "You got clothes for Christmas instead of the new action figure you wanted" silence. This anti-climax was so much that the man's faced morphed into one with a very dull expression.

The Box Ghost was not oblivious to this reaction. "Why aren't you bowing? Or trembling?" He asked.

"It's…I mean…you're…not scary man," The red head's statement seemed to hurt the ghost more than any punch could have.

"Of course I am!" He argued. "I am a ghost. THE BOX GHOST!"

"Right…can you lock your victims into some magic box of your own creation?" He asked.

"Uh…well no…" The Box Ghost honestly answered.

"Do you have some magic box that makes you stronger?"

"No," BG answered again.

"Can you possess other people?"

"No," He was unfortunately a ghost that didn't have that ability.

"Right…if you can't do any of those things, then why should I be scared of you?"

"I…well I uh…" With nothing that could be used for a counterargument, the Box Ghost did the only thing he could in this situation: raise his arms over his head in a "haunting" pose and shout: "Beware!"

And for doing so, he got blasted in the face, crashing into one of the store's walls.

"Beware? I've had pop quizzes scarier than you!" A new voice spoke from behind the employee. The read head turned behind him and for the third time that night was rendered speechless. Behind him was a young man with tan skin, snow white hair, and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and gloves that went down to his forearms. On his chest was a logo with a white 'D' with the negative space inside it forming a 'P'; and his right hand had green smoke emitting from it, indicating that it was him who fired at the ghost. For the store worker it was plain as day that this mystery person was…

"Whoa, Danny Phantom!" He exclaimed.

The hero in question smiled at the employee. "Good to know my reputation is starting to precede me," he joked. If there was one good thing that came out of the whole Pariah Dark episode, it was that more people were on his side now.

That and they stopped calling him "Inviso-Bill".

Seeing the "Evil" ghost rising to his feet, Danny made a motion for the door with his hand. "You might want to get out of here," he suggested to the employee.

'You don't have to tell me twice, I was minutes from closing anyway!" The red haired man quickly scurried out of the store, leaving the half-ghost alone with what he honestly believed to be one of his lower tier enemies.

"Seriously? Barely twenty-four hours after the King of all Ghosts invaded the city and a ghost attacks. On top of that, it's you, Box Ghost? Talk about a double whammy…"

"Silence ghost child!" BG yelled. "I will not tolerate you making a fool out of me!"

"Trust me, no one makes a bigger fool out of you than you," Quipped Danny.

"Thank you," Responded BG. It took a couple of seconds before the insult fully registered in his mind. "Hey!" Once it did though, he would not take it lightly. "That's it ghost boy, let's see how foolish you feel when you're attacked by the forces of…" The ghost paused his monologue to quickly read the name of the console he was going to pelt his foe with.

"The Gamestation 4!" With his telekinetic powers over all things boxes, The ghost's hands glowed, and several Gamestations rose in the air and were launched in Danny's direction. The halfa's counter to this attack was a very simple one, but one that never failed against this enemy. He turned himself intangible, allowing all the boxes to sail right through him.

With his attack so easily rendered useless, BG quickly realized just what was coming next. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He asked.

Danny, with a grin that showed everything but kindness, responded not with words, but by pounding his right fist in the palm of his left hand. He spent the better part of an hour hung on the school flagpole by his underwear. He had just a little bit of aggression to work out.

And he found the perfect being to take said aggression out on…

 **XXX**

As the one-sided beatdown ensued inside the store, outside behind it stood two teens. The first one wore glasses and had brown skin with an attire of a long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots all topped off with a red beret on his head.

The other was a female with short black hair with a ponytail at the top and at the back of her head. She was dressed in her usual clothes: a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. A black choker around her neck. For her lower body she wore a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots.

"Okay, what kind of ghost haunts a GameGo?" The girl questioned, clearly bored in her current position. It's not like they were needed to help Danny fight the Box Ghost.

"It's not as out there as you think," Tucker, the boy in the beret, answered while looking down at his tablet. "My cousin tried trading in five games last week, and he only got seven bucks from them. They seriously need to work on their trade-in policies."

A few seconds later BG was seen being thrown out of the shop right in front of them, phasing right through the wall of the store; and Danny came out in the same manner.

"Tucker!" The hero yelled.

"Sam…" The tech lover motioned to her.

"On it…" The girl, now identified as Sam, nonchalantly said as she pulled out a very high tech thermos and pointed it toward the evil ghost. After pulling the lid off of it, a blue beam of light shot out of the thermos and wrapped around the ghost like a net would a wild animal.

"No!" Was the overdramatic cry of the ghost as he was being pulled by the force of the thermos's beam until he was inside the thermos itself. Once that happened, Sam put the lid back on.

"That was invigorating," she deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure we could've left The Box Ghost alone in that store and the worst that would've happened would've been that a few figures were out of place,"

"Probably," Danny noted before changing back into his human form of black hair, blue eyes, lighter skin, and an outfit of jean and a white t-shirt with a red circle in the middle. "But that wouldn't have been the heroic thing to do," he then looked over to where Tucker was and saw that he was still on his tablet, not really focusing on his surroundings. "What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Putting some final touches on your first piece of merch," Tucker answered.

"Merch?" Danny repeated.

"Yep! Since more than half of Amity Park is Pro Danny Phantom, I figured we could cash in on some of the goodwill you've built up!" He held his tablet up to show his friends the fruits of his labor. "Here's the first official Danny Phantom T-shirt. It's pretty basic all things considered but, what do you think?"

Tucker wasn't lying in that regard, the design was basically just his logo on a shirt. For Danny it was still pretty cool. But it did make him wonder…

"Wait, you spent however long just making these shirts?" He questioned.

"Of course not, I was also making the site for our online store!" With a tap on the pad, the online merch site popped up. "This is pretty much what it's gonna look like when it's up and running,"

"Impressive," Admitted Danny.

"Yeah, impressively wrong," Sam cut in. "Tucker, we aren't doing this to make a buck."

"I know, but who says we can't do that? Danny's starting to get big around here in the city, and I'm sure if we don't do it, someone else will."

"You're not wrong…" Danny admitted. The reasoning was sound; and if it were true then they would just be striking while the iron was hot. It was sound…but no matter how he looked at it, it just didn't sound the heroic thing to do. When he made the decision to start fighting ghosts, he didn't think about being rich and famous from it. He did it because it was something he had to do, because it was the right thing to do.

Besides, even if he did want to, Sam staring him down with a look that dared him to even entertain that idea, would've stopped him from considering it. "Sorry Tuck, tempting as it is, I wouldn't feel right about selling stuff with my face on it." He said.

"Thank you!" Sam, the self-appointed voice of reason, cheered.

The dejected Tucker said: "Oh man," He then proceeded to delete the site. Despite his disappointment though, Danny and Sam were his best friends, and while they may butt heads over things, he trusted them completely and wouldn't do anything to hurt them or betray their trust in him. He was quickly over the whole thing but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to make a quick joke.

"I bet Superman doesn't have to go through this…"

"No, but he does have to deal with burning buildings and meteors falling from the sky," Danny retorted. The three friends all joked with one another as they finally made their ways home for the night to rest up and get ready for another day.

 **XXX**

It was just another morning in Fenton Works. Danny and his sister Jazz were enjoying their breakfasts. Their mother Maddie was tinkering with a machine, no doubt to be used for future ghost hunting. While their father Jack was in the basement…doing whatever it was he does. Chances are he was starting work on a new Ecto-Skeleton. He was pretty upset over the last one seemingly vanishing from thin air. Where it went after the big showdown with Dark was still a mystery to Danny himself.

All musings however would have to be put on hold as a ring of the doorbell got the attention of everyone in the kitchen.

"Now who could that be at this time of the morning?" Asked Maddie.

"I got it mom," Danny volunteered, leaving his chair and heading to the door. Chances are it was probably Sam and Tucker, if so he would talk with them for a little bit then head on out for school. When Danny opened the door however, it was not who he was expecting.

It was a tall man, perhaps six foot three dressed in a beige suit with a white undershirt and red tie. He had blue eyes that had a pair of glasses over them.

"Uh…Can I help you Sir?"

"Good morning young man. My name is Clark Kent, and I was hoping I could speak with the owner of this building…"

 **Chapter End!**

 **Hooray! It's finished! Warning, long AN ahead.**

 **Part of the reason I made this was because I was kind of tired of stories where Danny's family & friends are killed and his city's destroyed or he's Dick Grayson's long lost brother, or he'd been hunted and tortured. Now, I'm not saying those stories are bad, hell I haven't even read any of them. I just wanted a fic that had more of the show's voice. Whether I succeeded in that regard, I'll leave up to you guys.**

 **Another reasonwas because I needed to work on something new to help get my creative writing juices going again. I've got a few stories on this site, and it's been a struggle working on all of them. So I needed something fresh. Sorry to all those who follow my other stories.**

 **But yeah! What's Clark Kent doing in Amity Park? Even though the answer's obvious, find out next time on Prelude to Big Time Phantom!**


End file.
